The present invention relates generally to satellites or spacecraft, and more specifically, to a spacecraft or satellite radiator system employing a heat pump.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures and deploys spacecraft or satellites into geosynchronous and low earth orbits. Currently deployed spacecraft use heat pipes to dissipate heat generated by payloads on the spacecraft. The heat pipes transfer thermal energy to spacecraft radiator panels where it is radiated into space.
Conventional communication satellite radiator panels using such heat pipes are typically sized individually to reject both the payload and solar dissipation during the solstice seasons. Conventional solutions to this problem are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,156 issued to Fletcher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,746 issued to Mackey, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,803 issued to Watts.
Furthermore, currently deployed spacecraft use heat pipes (both conventional and loop) to gather and distribute heat to spacecraft radiator panels located on north and south facing surfaces of the spacecraft. Conventional radiator systems use heat pipes to transport heat from the payload mounting location to the spacecraft radiator. These heat pipes systems typically use 0.5″ to 0.75″ aluminum tubing with an internal groove structure or porous wicks. Conventional heat pipe systems do not enable the spacecraft radiator temperature to be elevated above source temperature. The heat pipe radiator panels are at or below the source or payload temperature.
Heat pumps have been used extensively in terrestrial applications, but have never been used in commercial spacecraft applications. Also, pumped thermal systems are planned for the space station, however, the space station systems do not elevate the temperature of the radiator like the heat pump radiator system of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for improved heat dissipating apparatus comprising a spacecraft or satellite radiator system that employs a heat pump.